


Mine To Keep

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Lack of Communication, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Matsuoka Rin, Oblivious Nanase Haruka, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Requited Unrequited Love, Switching, biting kink, but if dating is out of option they decide to take what they can get, everyone knows but them, set after they joined the national team, that canon selfie still kills me seriously, they both want to date each other, they're both in so love but think that the other one isn't, they're idiots seriously, until it all blows up of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: The first time Ikuya noticed that look on Haru's face was when they first got their national team uniforms. Matsuoka tugged Haru to the side wanting to take their picture, his hand casually laying on Nanase's shoulder, like it belonged there. Redhead was laughing, looking at camera, but what drew Ikuya in, was the expression he saw on Haru's face in that moment. The usually cold and collected Nanase wasn't even facing the camera, he was looking at Rin, the warmest smile melted the blue in his eyes, making them almost shiny. Ikuya swallowed. Haru looked at this guy.. he looked at him as if he was.. Kirishima turned away awkwardly, as if he just witnessed something too personal.ORIkuya thinks Rin and Haru are in love and asks Rin why they're not together. Rin doesn't get. Yes, he was in love with Haru for years, but Haru... Haru can't be in love with him. Right?Basically, everyone sees it, but Rin haha.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 20





	Mine To Keep

The first time Ikuya noticed that look on Haru's face was when they first got their national team uniforms. Matsuoka tugged Haru to the side wanting to take their picture, his hand casually laying on Nanase's shoulder, like it belonged there. Redhead was laughing, looking at camera, but what drew Ikuya in was the expression he saw on Haru's face in that moment. The usually cold and collected Nanase wasn't even facing the camera, he was looking at Rin, the warmest smile melted the blue in his eyes, making them almost shiny. Ikuya swallowed. Haru looked at this guy.. he looked at him as if he was.. Kirishima turned away awkwardly, as if he just witnessed something too personal. 

The second time Ikuya noticed that look in the locker-room, when Haru accidentally grabbed a jacket that was lying next to his bag, sliding into it and suddenly freezing in the middle of his movement. Despite being the perfect length, the jacket was a bit lose on his slender form. Ikuya saw Rin dropping it next to Haru's things before leaving for a shower. He was about to laugh at this, when he saw Haruka slowly turning his face and burying his nose into the red and white collar, breathing it in. His stoic face flushed for a moment and a soft smile suddenly appeared on his lips. Ikuya blinked. He really never saw Nanase Haruka like this. 

To think about it, when they first met back in the middle school, Haru always seemed... faded. At times Ikuya thought he was happy, but seeing him now, he realized just how wrong he was. Because happy Haruka Nanase was a pretty unforgettable sight. Ikuya suddenly understood, why they said that people are glowing, when they're happy. And then he realized. He just never saw Haruka Nanase with Rin Matsuoka before.

Caught up in his own thoughts Ikuya didn't notice how Haru already took off the jacket, still holding it in his hands and facing Matsuoka, who stood in front of him, with a towel hanging losely from the top of his head.

"Sorry, I just grabbed yours by accident. It's hard to notice the difference really, since we're the same height."

Rin smirked. "May I remind you that I am taller than you, Nanase! Or did you forget the bet? Want to check again?"

Haru chuckled. He actually chuckled. 

"Next time, maybe, when I'm really tired after the training. Then maybe you can carry me again." His eyes glistened, he was clearly holding back a laughter, watching Rin's eyes grow wide. "I'll go grab something to drink while you're getting ready."

When he disappeared behind the door, Matsuoka hovered for a moment before blushing slightly and muttering something under his nose, turning away and hiding himself behind his locker door. Ikuya watched the whole exchange with utter amusement. Only after a several long seconds, when he started to zip his bag, he forced himself to talk, quietly adressing the newbound teammate.

"Why are you not together?"

Matsuoka seemed surprised by the sudden talk, still thinking about something else. 

"Sorry, what?" He turned to Ikuya tilting his head in confusion.

"You and Haru. Why you are not together?"

Rin's hand froze on the brim of his cap, the hat never reaching his head. Maroon eyes blinked at Ikuya once... twice, a quiet gasp left his lips and his cheeks reddened. He opened his mouth trying to say something, but then as if rethinking his whole existence, closed it again, turning around and almost silently closing the locker.

For a moment Ikuya expected to hear something like "Why would you think something like that?", but after a long moment of complete silence, Rin faced him once again and finally uttered.

"I guess, I'm not hiding it well enough, if everyone notice it all the time." He chuckled somewhat sadly. "I just don't think he's interested. In me... like that, that is."

When Matsuoka's words finally sank in, Ikuya couldn't help, but snort at that, making Rin's face twist into a painful grimace. Kirishima fell silent abruptly, raising his hands in a apologetic gesture.

"I'm sorry... But you're kidding, right?"

Rin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, lip shut tight, his eyes so full of painful longing, that Ikuya was hit with a wild realization. Matsuoka in fact wasn't kidding.

"But... but have you not seen him, when he's with you?" 

Rin licked his lips, breathing out softly, his shaky hand squeezing the hat in a tight grip. "How he is.. with me?"

"It's hard to describe really, the way he looks at you." Ikuya felt his face heat up, remembering seeing Haru watching Rin in the pool once. He didn't want to voice that part for sure. "He is just... never like this, even when we all go to the cafe together with Makoto, Asahi and Kisumi, or back at school when we were having fun during the camp. I just always thought maybe that's the way he is. Until I saw him with you. It's like he lights up, when you're around... it sounds stupid, I guess. But you should've seen the way he looks at you. Like you're his sun or something, it should be embarrassing really, but he doesn't seem to be. He's just happy... that you're near, I think. No wonder he was like that, when you were away."

Some raw emotion lit up in the red eyes that were staring at him piercingly... hope?

"Like what?" Rin's voice was still so quiet as if he was scared to spook something off.

"Emp.." Ikuya stumbled, falling silent at the sound of the footsteps at the door.

"Can we go?" Haru's flat voice startled both men making them turn to him too sharply. Nanase was craddling three water bottles in one of his arms, as if they were babies, his other one froze by the door. "What?"

Kirishima's phone beeped in awkward silence and he took it from his pocket, the screen lighting up with a text from Hiyori. Ikuya thanked Haru for the water, that he held out for him on his way out, waving them both slightly with a promise to see them again on Tuesday. Sometimes staying in one room with these two was truly impossible.

***

"Rin." Haru called out for him once more, starting to feel uncomfortable under the piercing gaze. Red eyes were still studying him as if they were seeing him for the first time.  
Haruka dropped his stuff on the nearest bench, walking up to Rin and laying his hand on his shoulder, making the man in front of him jolt, despite him tracing each of Haru's movements with his eyes. The hand on Rin's shoulder instantly dropped, making him sober up and focus on the deep blues in front of him, that were filled with confusion and distress. There was so much emotions in his eyes, that Rin forgot how to breathe for a moment... god, he really loved these eyes. He really loved h... Rin shook his head.

What if it was a lie? Maybe Ikuya confused it with something else? Rin felt his skin itch. But he wanted it to be true, he wanted it so badly, he just didn't care anymore. A painful sigh left Rin's lips.

"I.. I just want to... see something." He slowly raised his hand, bringing it up to Haru's face, and let the tip of his fingers trace the soft skin of his cheek, then travelling down to caress his neck. What Rin saw in return made his breath hitch. It was as if blue eyes melted, suddently growing darker, and Rin could've sworn that the pulse under his fingertips quickened, when a surprised mewl left Haruka's lips. 

Rin swiped his thumb along Haru's jaw and the moment Haruka's gaze lowered to Rin's lips, he completely lost it. He didn't even remember, how he surged forward, catching Haru's mouth with his own, harshly knocking him into the metal lockers. He didn't even hear the loud banging noise behind the blood pulsating in his ears. He pulled back just by a millimeter to swipe his tongue across Haru's lower lip, sucking it between his teeth. He curled his hand around Haru's neck, messily grabbing onto his hair, making the other let out a painful gasp, that turned into a moan the moment Rin's tongue delved into his mouth.

One of Haru's hand clutched Rin's collar, bringing him even closer, the other slipped into the long damp hair. Rin felt like he was loosing his mind. So good... he never thought kissing can feel so good. His teeth scraped the tender skin and only when he tasted something salty on the tip of his tongue, he stopped, frightenedly pulling away and weakening the bruising grip around Haru's neck. He was shaking. And he was hard... from a damn kiss.

Haruka's eyes were drowsy and unfocused, the visible traces of Rin's fingertips, pushed into his skin, covered his jaw and neck, coloring it pretty pink. Haru's tongue darted out to lick his lips, his drugged eyes never leaving Rin, making the other unintentionally mirror his movement. It still tasted salty. Rin's horrified gaze dropped to Haru's mouth, catching the glimpse of red mixed with a shiny saliva. He bit him, he freaking bit him.

"S...sorry, shit, Haru, I'm sorry." He tried to stay back, never noticing that Haru's grip on his shirt only tightened. A soft groan left his mouth, when he leaned in so close, that Rin could feel his warm breath.

"Not sorry. Please, don't be sorry." He sounded drunk. When he pushed Rin onto the bench behind him, Rin had to grab onto the edge for a second, inhaling sharply, when Haru's knee suddently brushed his clothed erection. He couldn't help, but return the relieved moan, that fell from Haruka's lips, when he finally straddled Rin's thighs, pressing their hips together. Fuck. If he felt like this with all of these clothes in between them, he was scared of how it would feel skin on skin.

Haru brushed the tip of his nose along Rin's throat, breathing into his skin. Rin shivered, sliding his eyes shut. One of his hand grasped at Haru's shoulder, the other clutched at his waist. He moaned when Haru sucked at a sensitive spot behind his ear. Rin's hand slipped into black hair, tugging at it harshly, pulling him away. Half-lidded dark blues were too close now and he caught Haru's breath with lips, whispering into his mouth. 

"Want... want to see you." Rin bucked his hips as much as he could, urging him on. Haruka shut his eyes for a second, cursing under his breath, softly brushing the tip of his nose against Rin's. His hips moved so sweetly against him, Rin felt like he was slowly melting. He didn't want this to end. Not enough, this wasn't enough. Rin's hand dove under Haru's t-shirt, dancing up his spine, bringing him even closer. Haruka's fingers painfully gripped Rin's shoulder, but that only added to the blinding pleasure, that was rapidly spreading though his body. 

Rin's hand moved lower, digging into the soft flesh of Haru's ass, pushing their hips against each other again and again. They were barely moving really, the place wasn't right, the bench was damn uncomfortable and their grip on each other was too harsh, but it was the best thing Rin felt in his life. Here, in a fucking locker room, holding Haru so tightly in his arms, Rin somehow felt the happiest, he's ever been. 

Legs, that were caging Rin's thighs, suddenly trembled, hugging his hips even tighter. Haru's hand slipped from Rin's shoulder, digging into his jaw. Soft lips pressed into his, drowning a loud moan in his mouth. Feeling Haru coming and shuddering against his body, became Rin undoing. His muscles seized in return and he spilled hotly inside of his damn pants, pressing into Haru even harder, not caring for the come staining their clothes and splattering down his thighs. 

When Rin came to his senses, Haru was panting along his cheek, lazily brushing his lips against his jaw, then lower, until he comfortably setlled his face in the crook of Rin's neck. His arms were wrapped tightly around Rin, trying to calm the light shivering, that was still coursing through their bodies. 

Rin felt as if he lost the sense of reality for a moment. Did they really just made a mess out of their new uniform and humped each other in a dressing room? Rin smiled, burying his face into wet black hair, his hand caressing Haru's thigh, that was still tightly wrapped arond him. He knew they needed to leave soon anyways, but he really didn't want to let him go. Haru as it seemed, didn't want to move either, still hugging him tightly. God, he wanted to take him home so badly. It should be embarrasing really, how fast this ended, but Rin only felt the warmest feeling spreading through his chest, his heart racing rapidly, when he felt Haru leaving another kiss on his neck. It's okay. They've had all the time on their hands now. Rin wanted to take Haru to bed and make love to him like he dreamed of all these years, to take and be taken, slowly, roughly, until it would finally be enough, which he didn't think it would ever be honestly. Even this rushed, clothed and sloppy, it was still perfect for him, but he was far from sated. Haru's breath slightly tickled him, sending shivers down Rin's skin. 

"The piled up tension was too high, I think." Rin chuckled. "But I'm still glad we took some of the edge off."

Haru's body tensed in his arms, his lips froze on Rin's neck and he slowly raised his head from his shoulder, blue eyes boring into red ones.

"Took some edge off?" He repeated quietly, his voice sounding a bit drowsy.

Rin smirked. "To think that we could've been doing this all along, huh?" 

Rin's eyes softened. He really thought that he'd be happy, if Haru just sat in his lap like that for the rest of his life. "I just can't believe, you'd wan..."

"R..right." A shaky voice interrupted him suddenly. Haru hastily got off from Rin's lap, losing his balance for a moment, but firmly pushing at Rin's hand, that wanted to catch him, instead of leaning on it. "That was... good, really. I think, I need to take a shower again.. and change my pants."

Haru's trembling hand grabbed his bag, as he rushed to the entry. Rin blinked and dropped his hand slowly, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.

"...want to be with me." He whispered into the silence.

Rin lowered his gaze to the scattered water bottles on the floor. His heart tightened painfully. He felt like something just went very wrong.


End file.
